Um novo Parceiro
by NaruNekoGirl
Summary: Após seu parceiro ter traido a Akatsuki, Sasori se vê deparado com um novo parceiro... será que eles se darão bem? Ou será que Sasori começará a despertar algo maior? Uma história sobre Sasori e Deidara. É uma fic. Yaoi... ou seja homem x homem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, ele e todos os seus outros personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto!

**PS: **Essa Fic. depende totalmente de vocês leitores... Então se terá yaoi ou não será critério de suas opiniões.

**Nota: **

_Itálico – _fala dos personagens.

**Um novo Parceiro – ****Capítulo 1 - Novato**

Estavam todos inquietos, queriam pega-lo e matá-lo pelo que acabara de fazer. O líder gritava claramente cheio de fúria em sua voz:

- _Achem-no e matem-no!_

Procuraram em todos os cantos, mais nenhum sinal de Orochimaru. Depois de horas de procura, desistiram. Mas de dentro da cede da Akatsuki ouvia-se um ruivo gritando freneticamente:

- _Miserável! Traidor!_

-_ Sasori acalme-se._ – Falou Itachi tentando acalmá-lo.

- _Como me acalmar se ele nos traiu! E ainda levou consigo o anel!_ – Retrucava Sasori indignado, fitando o moreno com impaciência.

-_ Você gostava tanto de seu parceiro assim? _– Perguntou o Uchiha.

- _Não!_

-_ Então vamos, o líder ordenou que falássemos com ele._

- _Esta bem... _– Endireitando-se, recobrou a calma e foi indo em direção à sala de conferências do líder.

Ao entrar no recinto, olhou em volta, não gostava daquele lugar, aquela sala parecia uma caverna, era pouco iluminada, o chão era de pedra e, para dizer a verdade, o lugar todo era de pedra. Tinham estalactites pingando água por quase todo o teto. O local era muito úmido e escuro e pequenas velas localizadas em candelabros rústicos iluminavam o lugar. Como sempre, o líder se encontrava em um altar bem elevado do chão para demonstrar sua superioridade em comparação aos demais membros presentes. O ruivo também percebeu que a Akatsuki estava inteiramente reunida, formavam um círculo e ele estava bem no centro. Nas sombras podia-se ver o vulto de Pain olhando-o lá de cima. 

Depois de alguns momentos no silêncio o vulto endireitou-se e disse em voz alta e clara:

-_ Akasuna Sasori, devido a traição de Orochimaru, você agora encontra-se sem um parceiro. Como não seria sensato deixá-lo só, como é o caso de Zetsu, te apresentarei ao seu novo comparte. _– Terminou fitando Sasori decidido.

-_ Entre!_ – Gritou Pain.

Mais uma vez as portas se abriram revelando um belo garoto de longa franja loira e um rabo de cavalo meio estranho. Ele cruzou o salão escuro e ficou ao lado de Sasori:

- _E aí Danna? Eu sou Deidara, seu novo par... – _Antes de terminar sua frase o ruivo se revoltou e gritou, olhando para Deidara com raiva.

-_ Você não é meu parceiro! Nunca foi! E nunca será! Meu parceiro é o Orochimaru!_

_- Mas ele não esta mais aqui! –_ Retrucou Pain irado, fitando Sasori com severidade.

-_ Eu não quero um novato como parceiro!_ – Reclamou o ruivo, desviando o olhar dos grandes e irados olhos do líder.

-_ Ei! Novato uma ova, hum... –_ Resmungou o loiro em baixo tom de voz.

-_ Chega de reclamações Sasori! Amanhã você parte com Deidara em uma missão! E não me questione! – _Falou Pain em tom autoritário, mirando Sasori mais severamente. 

Antes de responder qualquer coisa o ruivo percorreu os olhos por toda sala, conseguindo ver, não nitidamente, os outros membros o encarando e alguns cochichando sobre o assunto. O líder olhou para todos e mais uma vez prevaleceu-se o silêncio. E então sem mais saída disse:

-_ Sim..._ – O ruivo indagou em tom de desapontamento, olhando para o chão.

-_ Dispensados! –_ Gritou Pain. E Logo em seguida os ninjas que se encontravam na sala, desapareceram.

E assim Sasori foi para o seu quarto, ainda irritado por ter que partir no dia seguinte com um novato ao seu lado.

**Fim do cap. 1**

**N/A:** Eu fiz esta fic. voltada para as suas opiniões, postarei em breve o 2º capítulo, pois este já foi escrito. Mais irei continuar a história seguindo opiniões e pedidos de vocês leitores. Por isso eu gostaria muito que clicassem no botãozinho roxo e mandassem um review 

Agradeço por lerem... A continuação depende de vocês! X)

Black Du: É melhor deixarem review... Se não ela entra em colapso ¬¬'

Mais uma vez obrigada e um beijão para todos os leitores! \o/

_**NaruNekoGirl / Naru-chan**_


	2. Amigos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.Ele e todos os seus outros personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto!

**PS: **Eu fiquei muito feliz de todos vocês terem gostado! Continuem mandando suas opiniões! Principalmente para o próximo capítulo! 

**Nota: **

_Itálico – _fala dos personagens.

**Capítulo 2 – Amigos**

Acordou bem cedo aquela manhã. Estava melhor que ontem, o stress já havia passado. Mas só de lembrar que teria de sair com o novato, a raiva lhe veio. Sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta. Seu quarto estava um pouco bagunçado desde a noite passada. Eram corpos de marionetes jogados por todo o chão. Depois de observar a bagunça que fizera, levantou-se. Foi até o seu armário, que ficava no canto esquerdo do quarto, pegou sua veste da Akatsuki, vestiu-a e andou até o banheiro. Pegou uma escova e começou a pentear seus cabelos ruivos.

Quando já estava pronto, saiu e foi esperar Deidara no portão. Foi tomado pelo ódio quando notou que o loiro estava vinte minutos atrasado. Pensava no que aquele idiota tinha na cabeça para se atrasar em sua primeira missão. Odiava esperar.Odiava atrasos. Odiava Deidara.

Depois de mais alguns minutos viu uma figura loira com uma franja enorme andando em sua direção.

-_ Aí Danna! Desculpa o atraso! _– Disse o ninja com um simpático sorriso no rosto.

Sasori olhou-o com desprezo e reclamou:

-_ Você só pode ser um completo idiota!_

_- Ei! O que eu te fiz, Danna?! _– Perguntou Deidara assustado.

_- O que eu mais odeio é atraso!_ – Esbravejava o ruivo com raiva.

-_ Danna... Desculpa. _– O loiro disse triste. Não queria que seu parceiro o odiasse.

-_ Ah... Vamos logo então! _– Parou de gritar, pois ficou com pena de seu comparte.

_- Danna..._

_- O que é? _– Perguntou o ninja de cabelos avermelhados.

_- Qual nossa missão mesmo?_

Sasori não agüentou, levou as mãos à cabeça e soltava leves e baixas risadas.

-_ Ei! Qual é a graça?!_ – Indagou Deidara com o rosto levemente corado pela zombaria do amigo.

-_ Você é idiota mesmo! Ha ha ha! Temos que pegar um pergaminho, na fronteira do país do Fogo com o da Areia. – _Falava ainda rindo da falta de competência do loiro.

-_ Eu já sabia!_ – Disse o ninja virando o rosto.

-_ Só estava te testando Danna..._

_- Tá____bom... Então vamos logo, Deidara._ – Respondeu o ruivo esboçando um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso.

O loiro arregalou os olhos. Era a 1ª vez que Sasori o chamava pelo nome. Sorriu e começou a andar ao lado de seu parceiro. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, Deidara não agüentou e perguntou:

-_ Danna, do que você gosta?_

_- Poucas coisas._ – Replicou sério e desinteressado.

-_ Deixa eu te mostrar minha arte!_ – Falou animado.

O ruivo não agüentava mais, ele era muito tagarela. Suspirou e disse:

-_ Está bem... Mostre-me._

O ninja pegou uma mão de barro, de uma pequena bolsa amarrada na lateral de sua cintura, e a transformou em um pássaro. Logo em seguida fez um selo com as mãos e o pássaro levantou vôo, mas em questão de segundos explodiu.

-_ O que achou Danna?_ – Perguntou o loiro para seu comparte.

-_ Você chama isso de arte? Você a explodiu!_

_- Claro! Art is a bang! –_ Disse Deidara rindo.

-_ As obras de arte são coisas que vivem para sempre... Não algo momentâneo como isto. Você só a vê uma vez e a destrói, isso não é arte. _

-_ Claro que é!_

_- Eu não o considero um artista. Agora vamos!_

_- Exibido, hun... –_ Resmungou baixo.

Andaram mais um pouco em silêncio.Deidara odiava aquilo. Aproximaram-se de uma trilha bifurcada. Então Sasori pensou um pouco e falou:

-_ Vamos nos separar..._

_- Mais Da... –_ Foi interrompido pelo ruivo.

_- Eu disse que vamos nos separar!_

_- Tá... _

_- Eu vou pela direita e você vai pela esquerda._

_- Ok... –_ Indagou o loiro desanimado.

E logo em seguida, se separaram. Sasori andava pela trilha, alerta para o alvo de sua missão ou para um pedido de ajuda de seu parceiro. Caminhou mais uns quinze minutos, e quando ia voltar e procurar do outro lado avistou os dois ninjas que carregavam o pergaminho. Começou a planejar sua estratégia de ataque. Estava tudo perfeito, até aquele momento. **BOOOM!!** Uma explosão bem onde se encontravam os alvos. Estava sentindo tanta raiva naquele instante quesó conseguia pensar em como mataria Deidara. Não entendia como alguém conseguia ser tão burro. Não compreendia sua idiotice. O seu plano perfeito, destruído.

Quando a fumaça se dissipou, lá estava o loiro sorrindo com o pergaminho na mão. Começou a achar que até havia sido uma boa idéia. Mas de repente ele viu um ninja atrás de seu parceiro. Entrou em pânico, e gritou puxando-o com os fios de chakra:

_- Deidara! Cuidado, seu idiota!_

Não adiantou muito. O ninja conseguiu acertar com uma kunai a perna do loiro fazendo-o soltar o pergaminho. Outro inimigo apareceu, mas o parceiro conseguiu puxá-lo para perto de si__e falou:

_- Agora vê se fica quieto e não me atrapalha!_

Sasori pegou um pergaminho, de uma bolsa em sua cintura, e dele saiu uma grande marionete. Enquanto ele lutava com os dois, Deidara estava sentado em uma árvore e viu que um dos ninjas ia jogar uma shuriken no seu amigo, então gritou:

_- Danna! Danna! Cuidado!_

Não foi um ato muito esperto. Enquanto gritava, seu parceiro de cabelos avermelhados o olhou, e nesse meio tempo o inimigo não jogou a arma em direção ao ruivo, e sim em direção a ele. Sasori ficou perplexo. Não sabia o que fazer. Então tomou a única decisão boa que veio em sua cabeça: deixaria o objeto acertá-lo para ver se aprendia a não ser tão estúpido. Mas involuntariamente viu seu corpo se mover para frente da shuriken que o acertou nas costelas.

O ruivo ficou ali com os olhos arregalados e confusos. Por que__entrou na frente? Sua idéia não era completamente o oposto? Então... Por quê?

Mas o mais estranho foi que não saiu sangue, e nem se ouviu sequer um grito de dor. Ao invés disso ele estava sério, virou-se para Deidara enfurecido e exclamou com raiva:

_- Não me atrapalhe!_

Ele guardou sua marionete no pergaminho e tirou a veste da Akatsuki revelando seu corpo não-humano. Aquela cena não assustou apenas os inimigos, mas ao loiro também. Deidara estava em estado de choque. Só conseguia olhar para aquele corpo de madeira.

_- Danna... –_Foi a única coisa que sussurrou antes de desmaiar.

E enquanto isso, Sasori matava os dois ninjas impiedosamente. Depois de alguns minutos o loiro abriu os olhos e viu os adversários mortos no chão e seu parceiro em posse do pergaminho. Ele colocou o sobretudo novamente, virou-se para o amigo sentado no chão e perguntou:

_- Vamos?_

_- A sim cla... AI!_ – Deu um grito de dor ao tentar se levantar.

_- O que houve?_ – Procurou saber o ruivo.

- _Tá____doendo muito Danna..._ – Falou em meio a gemidos de dor.

- _Ah droga! Você só atrapalha mesmo!_ – Resmungou Sasori.

_- Ai..._ – Ainda gemia de dor ignorando seu amigo.

_- Droga.____Por sua culpa vamos nos atrasar... Invés de chegarmos amanhã de manhã na sede chegaremos lá____à____noite. _– Ainda resmungava.

O ruivo olhou o estado de seu comparte. Estava machucado gravemente na perna. Parou de resmungar e disse esticando a mão para Deidara:

-_ Vem logo._

_- Tá____bom... –_ O loiro segurou na mão de Sasori e se levantou. Este por vez envolveu o braço do amigo em voltade seu pescoço e começou a caminhar em direção à cidade mais próxima. E enquanto andavam o ruivo resmungou:

-_ Com tantas pessoas no mundo eu tenho justo um idiota como você de parceiro._

_- Hehe. E vai ter que me aturar por um bom tempo_, _Danna. –_ Disse o ninja sorrindo.

-_ Estou vendo... –_ Suspirou Sasori esboçando um sorriso amigável no rosto.

E assim caminhavam em direção a algum hotel da cidade.

**Fim do capítulo 2**

**N/A:** Não me matem! .

Eu sei que demorei a postar o segundo cap.!

É que ocorreram MUITOS problemas xx

E como já devem ter percebido ele é meio que enorme -.-'

Eu não comecei com um yaoi maçante ainda, pois eles nem se conhecem direito...

E conforme vocês forem pedindo: "Eu quero mais isso!" ou "Eu quero mais aquilo!" irei colocando na medida do possível!

Muito obrigada por lerem até aqui... E espero que tenham gostado.

Ah,e lembrem-se: Mandem um review! \ /

Enchendo o saco de novo quero agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews! Eu fiquei muito feliz!

E olha, eu fui chamada de líder!! Hahaha! Obedeçam-me mortais! \ ÒwÓ /

Black Du: Vixi... O ego subiu... ¬¬

NNG: Tchau! o/

**NaruNekoGirl / Naru-chan.**


	3. Segredo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.Ele e todos os seus outros personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto!

**PS: **Obrigada mais uma vez pelos reviews! Eu fico tão feliz! X) Bem... No final deste capítulo tem uma pergunta crucial que vocês têm que responder! Para o bem do 4º cap.! Boa leitura XD

**Aviso:** Esta fic. contém (ou pelo menos tem indícios de conter) **Yaoi**, ou seja amor entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, sinta-se à vontade para não ler esta fic. Caso goste, espero que a aprecie.

**Nota: **

_Itálico – _fala dos personagens.

**Capítulo 3 – Segredo**

-_ Pronto, chegamos. –_ Falou Sasori abrindo a porta do quarto do hotel.

O local era muito bonito. O ambiente era bem iluminado, havia um grande sofá sob a janela **e**uma cama de solteiro no canto esquerdo do quarto. Era aconchegante, pensava Deidara.

-_ Vem, entre. –_ Disse o ruivo puxando o amigo e levando-o em direção ao sofá.

Ao sentar-se viu a face séria do seu parceiro fitando-o.

-_ Deixe-me ver seu ferimento. – _Pediu Sasori desviando seu olhar do loiro.

-_ Ta. –_ Respondeu levantando a barra da calça.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos espantado. O machucado estava aberto e dele saíamuito sangue. Sem saber o que fazer rasgou um pedaço da manga de sua veste e enfaixou a ferida.

-_ Aí! –_ Reclamou Deidara.

-_ Fique quieto, não sou médico... Vai ter que se contentar com isso. -_ Falou sério o ninja de cabelos avermelhados.

-_ Ah... Valeu por me salvar Danna... – _Agradeceu o loiro em baixo tom de voz, apenas olhando o cabelo ruivo vibrante de seu parceiro.

Sasori se levantou e fitou Deidara.

_- Hunf. Não tive a mínima intenção de te salvar, para a sua sorte meu corpo se moveu sozinho. –_ desviou novamente o olhar com o rosto levemente corado.

-_ Sei como é... – _Retrucou o loiro em tom sarcástico.

-_ Seu idiota...! -_ Resmungou o ruivo dando um leve soco na cabeça do amigo.

-_ AÍ!_

Então houvesilêncio. Por alguns minutos ficaram ali se observando, como se fosse a primeira vez que se viam. Olhono olho, ficaram ali, até que Sasori se aproximou de Deidara e colocou a mão sobre seu rosto. O loiro corou rapidamente, até que o ruivo levantou sua longa franja e disse em tom irônico:

-_ Você realmente parece uma mulher. Posso chamá-lo de Milady? – _Proferiu com o rosto esboçando malícia.

_- ORA SEU...! – _Gritou Deidara dando um soco na cabeça do parceiro.

- _EU SOU HOMEM, DROGA!_

Sasori começou a rir como uma criança. O loiro parou e observou...-Aquele era o Danna? **- **Pensava. **-**É ele ali rindo como se não houvesse mais ninguém no quarto?

O ruivo se deu conta do que estava fazendo, cobriu o rosto com a mão esquerda e falou:

-_ Me desculpe... Eu vou comprar algo para comermos..._

_- Ei, não presci... – _Deidara foi interrompido ao ver o amigo se levantar, ir até a porta e asseverar:

- _Eu não irei demorar... Milady. –_ Riu baixo e saiu pela porta.

Bem na hora em que esta se fechou ouviu-se o barulho de um sapato sendo jogado contra ela, e diversos e baixos resmungos quase inaudíveis.

O ruivo encostou-se na porta. -O que foi aquilo? -Se perguntava.

-_ O que está havendo com você_, _Sasori?_ - Indagou baixo para si próprio.

Levou uma das mãos ao peito.

_- Droga. Isso dói._

E assim saiu andando em direção às escadas, para comprar comida na cidade.

Enquanto isso dentro do quarto estava um Deidara confuso sentado no sofá.

-_ Danna... Por quê você faz isso comigo? Como você consegue ser tão... tão... Kawaii...? – _O loiro suspirou, fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Com o que ele sonhava? Bem, isto era um segredo somente seu...

**Fim do capítulo 3**

**kawaii significa fofo. **

**N/A: **

Gente olha! Eu tenho uma pergunta **SUPER** importante pergunta que **DEVE** ser respondida para a continuação do capítulo 4!

E a pergunta é:

-** Quem vocês querem que seja o Seme? E quem o Uke? o.o**

Eu gostaria que todos respondessem... -.-

E deixasse um review bem bonito 8D

Talvez falando:

"- Nossa você é de mais Naru-chan! Encha sempre nosso tempo com suas lindas histórias! \o/"

Isso seria legal! 8)

**Black Du:** Seria ridículo ¬¬

**NNG:** ç.ç

Bem... de qualquer jeito... Muito obrigada por lerem até aqui!

**E deixem sua resposta!****D**

**NaruNekoGirl/Naru-chan**


	4. Sentimentos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Porque se ele pertencesse, seria um anime yaoi desaconselhável para menores.  
**PS: **Sim, eu sei... Demorei MUITO... Mais calma que agora depois que eu conseguir recuperar minhas matérias na escola eu escrevo até acabar essa história! ÒÓ7  
Ah! No final da fic. tenho uma pergunta **MUITO** importante, então leiam até o final XD.

**Nota** **importante: **A um pedido muito kawaii de um escritora 3 eu vou colocar neste cap. Um pouco de Sasori Uke. Porém ao decorrer da fic. (até o final desta.) o Sasori já será SEME. Só gostaria de avisar que o Uke Sasori deste cap. É uma homenagem à Reneev. Arigato pelo review o/

A nota vocês já sabem...

**Capítulo 4 - Sentimentos**

Estava tudo escuro quando abriu a porta. Encontrou seu parceiro dormindo bem onde havia o deixado ao sair. Pensou que tinha dado uma de idiota ao sair para comprar comida, sabendo que Deidara cairia no sono. Talvez quisesse se afastar dele. Apertou a mãe que estava sobre o peito.

O que era aquilo? Por que doía tanto? Pensava Sasori.

-_ O que você fez comigo?_ – Murmurou olhando para o loiro adormecido.

Andou até a cozinha do local e deixou lá uma sacola cheia de comida. Retornou à sala e aproximou-se devagar do parceiro. Sentou-se ali e ficou observando-o. Sua pele era tão perfeita, seus cabelos amarelos eram angelicais. Como uma anta como Deidara poderia ser dono de tamanha beleza? As madeixas do loiro caíam suavemente sobre seu rosto e a cada minuto o ruivo ficava mais fascinado.

Suavemente pôs sua mão sobre o rosto do amigo e ficou acariciando-o. Começou a se perder em seus pensamentos e não percebeu Deidara abrindo seus olhos lentamente.

O loiro sentiu uma mão meio gélida em seu rosto e notou que só havia uma pessoa ali além dele. Com uma voz ainda sonolenta falou em tom baixo de voz:

-_ Danna... É você?_

Imediatamente num susto Sasori tirou sua mão do loiro e virou-se de costas, porém foi surpreendido por uma mão que segurou sua veste. Engoliu seco. Não sabia o porquê, mas estava tomado por uma sensação estranha, suava frio e estava com um nó em sua garganta. Fechou os olhos com força, sentiu seu rosto se aquecer, e estremeceu ao ouvir um sussurro em seu ouvido:

- _Boa noite Danna... Trouxe algo pra mim?_

O ruivo respondeu em voz trêmula:

- _T-trouxe, vá comer e me deixe em paz._

- Tá.

- _E-está em cima do balcão na cozinha._

- _Ok... –_ O loiro sorriu e se dirigiu à cozinha.

Sasori ficou ali parado, pensando. Tinha que sair de lá, não agüentava aquela atmosfera, aquela sensação tensa, beirava ao insuportável. Só conseguia pensar em sair dali o mais rápido possível. O ar era pesado, ele não conseguia respirar, tinha que fugir, porém seu corpo não se movia.

_- Danna? O que houve? Você está pálido! –_ Exclamou Deidara com um olhar preocupado fixo no parceiro.

_- N-nada, eu estou bem._

- M-mas Danna!

- Eu disse que estou bem, droga!!

- Olha o stress. Seu chato. – Cortou o olhar zangado e revoltado com a reação do amigo.

-_ Droga...! –_ O ruivo resmungou baixo para si mesmo.

Sentou-se no sofá de cabeça baixa e começou a pensar. Isso que estava em seu peito, o que seria? Seria um sentimento? Mas qual? E por que este o machucava? Seria afeto? Afeto por outro homem? Isso estava errado! Não poderia ser isso... O que poderia...

Arregalou os olhos ao ter a palavra em mente.

Amor. Pensou.

Não! Poderia ser tudo menos amor, não queria amar alguém. Não podia! Muito menos um jovem, um... homem. Nunca daria certo.

Mais uma vez a dor no peito acentuou-se. Estava com medo, receio de que Deidara descobrisse seus sentimentos. Tinha que ocultar isto.

- _Danna, você ta legal mesmo? – _O loiro perguntou próximo ao rosto de Sasori.

O ruivo deu um pulo para trás.

- _O-o que você pensa que está fazendo?! Quer me matar de susto?!_

O ninja que possuía longas madeixas amarelas abriu um sorriso irônico e indagou:

- _Danna, por que está vermelho? É febre? – _Encostou sua testa na da de seu parceiro, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais corado.

Estavam cara a cara. Sasori estava com uma fúria tremenda. Sabia que Deidara havia feito isso de propósito, e o único meio de fazê-lo parar era revidar com a mesma moeda. Preparou-se. Respirou fundo e colocou a mão sobre o rosto do loiro pronunciando:

-_ Parece-me que estás levemente avermelhado também._

O sorriso irônico da cara do parceiro desapareceu, e este ficou com o rosto corado, indo para trás.

-_ Danna... – _Estava muito envergonhado, seu coração batia muito veloz naquele instante.

Sasori começou a rir e falou:

-_ Há há há! É uma milady mesmo!_

O amigo indignado com tamanha insolência olhou para o ruivo com raiva.

_- Quem é que tava todo vermelhinho há dois minutos atrás?! –_ Reclamou ele.

Sem ouvir o protesto Sasori continuou rindo.

- _Droga. Odeio quando você faz isso - _DisseDeidara, porém ele estava começando a entender como "virar" o jogo.

O jovem de cabelos avermelhados levantou-se e começou a andar em direção a outro cômodo. Porém, o loiro, por trás de seu amigo pegou sua cintura com as duas mãos.

O ninja parou imediatamente de rir. Virou seu rosto para o do parceiro que o mantinha imóvel com as mãos e mandou nervoso em tom autoritário:

- _Me solta. Agora._

- Danna... Me escuta... Eu...

Sasori o interrompeu com um tapa em seu rosto. E continuou a esbravejar:

_- Não quero saber! Me solte! Vamos logo! Desprenda-me agora seu imbecil!_

O loiro soltou o ruivo de cabeça baixa. Ficou naquela posição por alguns segundos. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, não conseguia segura-las, pois era o homem a quem guardava fortes sentimentos que acabara de rejeitá-lo, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer palavra. Aquilo o irritou em alguns poucos segundos, então ergueu sua cabeça e gritou para o amigo:

- _Você é um insensível! Eu te odeio!_

Aquelas três últimas palavras pesaram como nunca no peito de Sasori. Sentiu uma dor enorme.

O que você fez, seu idiota?! Está feliz agora?! Pensava o ruivo.

Se virou triste para Deidara, mas este já estava sentado no sofá de cabeça baixa. Dali escutava os soluços do loiro. Era uma tortura. Mais uma vez respirou fundo. Tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Pensou com os olhos fechados e apertou os punhos já fechados ao saber o que fazer.

Era agora ou nunca...

**Fim do capítulo 4**

**N/A: **Bom... Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste cap.

Eu fiquei um pouco triste de fazer eles brigarem... Mais faz parte

Não vai ser a única briga

Bom o que eu queria perguntar é:

**" Vocês querem Lemon na história? "**

Eu agradeceria se vocês respondessem... pq se a maioria quiser lemon... Eu já vou me preparando pra fazer algo bemmmm interessante XD

Mais uma vez desculpe a demora ç.ç

O quinto cap. Já está sendo digitado **;3**

**Black Du:** Como você enrola pra ir embora ¬¬

**NNG:** Ok Né?.. -.-

Então Sayonara! o/

E Arigatou por ler até aqui! o/

Bjus,

**Naru Neko Girl/ Naru-chan**

__


End file.
